


To Another World

by FamedPrisoner, LumosWriting



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), How Do I Tag, Kurusu Akira has 12 Persona he can use, Kurusu Akira is incredibly powerful, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamedPrisoner/pseuds/FamedPrisoner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosWriting/pseuds/LumosWriting
Summary: Joker wasn't strong enough to drag the two of them up. When the Monacopter finally arrived, it was too late. Only Maruki remained, looking into the abyss that Joker had fallen into, believing that the Trickster had died saving him.Instead, Joker falls in an alleyway and gets entangled in the absolute mess that is Hero Society by accidentally getting involved with the attack on U.S.J.Predictably, Shigaraki's plan goes to hell the moment he realized what was going on.(This is a Pseudo-rewrite of Angel or Sinner, Hero or Trickster since I made that fic on a whim, had no plan and lost my muse incredibly quickly. This is an attempt to rectify that with a different plot.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kurusu Akira, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Bakugo Katsuki, Kurusu Akira & Lavenza, Kurusu Akira & Midoriya Izuku, Kurusu Akira & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	1. To Another World

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a little weird. 
> 
> This fic is a rewrite of my old one, Angel or sinner, Hero or Trickster since that one had no plot lined up whatsoever and thus had no frame of reference for what to do. This will be an attempt to change that by fixing things somewhat and overhauling the entire plot save for one core idea I had when I made the fic.

Joker held Maruki's hand with all his might, he refused to let him fall to his death, yet even the Trickster can't defy what will inevitably happen. The ground below him cracks, and in one last-ditch effort to save Maruki, he uses all his might to fling him upwards. Then the ground shatters below him, and Joker falls into the abyss. Expecting death to greet him, he closes his eyes and smiles knowing that he has saved Maruki.

...He then proceeds to not feel dead, but rather feel a sudden stop followed by an intense feeling of pain. And when Joker opens his eyes, he sees an alleyway in the middle of god-knows-where, and not the familiar streets of Tokyo or the Velvet Room. A sudden feeling of panic bursts in his chest, only to then be smothered when he tries to calm down. Once he does, he first takes a good close look at everything around him and then spots a door leading to what he can only assume is a warehouse, half opened with light seeping out.

"...Well, I'm still in my Thief outfit, but this seems to be reality... Maybe there is something in this warehouse that will give me a clue as to what is going on." With that idea in mind, he slips through the crack of the door... Only to see an incredibly large group of thugs and other delinquent-looking types of people, all looking towards one person giving a speech. He mentally notes that some of them have distinctly animal-like appendages and teeth.

"...And with my Nomu, victory is guaranteed against that annoying Number one Hero, All Might!" The person giving the speech looks young but creepy. He had dry skin and wore what Joker could only call an incredibly creepy and overly villainous costume, with numerous hands attached to himself. "Now then... Let's go." Just like that, a portal suddenly appeared under him and he once again fell into an abyss. Not even 5 seconds later, however, he found himself on land once more and facing a large body of water with a boat in the middle, alongside numerous other people (Thugs?) that just entered the water, leaving him alone on land.

'...What the... Ok, keep your cool. Don't do anything until I get some information or know what is going on.' Joker thinks to himself as he uses Third Eye to get a better grasp of what is currently going on. The people in the water have a bright green hue, meaning they aren't much of a threat to him. He also double-checks if all his equipment is with him, and indeed, his model gun Tyrant Pistol and Dagger Paradise Lost are both there and still just as deadly. 

Once he finishes double-checking his equipment, he notices that a good 5 minutes have passed, and not only were there now kids a couple of years younger than him on the boat (When did they appear?), the people in the water have become agitated, with one even muttering "When are we going to be able to kill them..." It was at this moment that joker realizes that the people around him are trying to kill children. And as such, his plan of action has wildly changed. He wasn't going to let these people, whoever they may be, kill children and that was final.

"Come, Odin!" Joker yells out as he tears off his mask. The villains turn to him to see what just happened, and the sight that they looked upon would forever be ingrained in their memories. The same applied to the hero students, entirely too hopeful that maybe this would be a good thing for them. Luckily, their wish was fulfilled. Behind joker was a figure of purple skin and wearing a golden helmet as well as the white cloth that draped around its torso and a white cape on its back, with one eye socket being covered by an eyepatch and it wielded a spear that was clearly intricately made. A divine being straight from mythology was before their very eyes.

**"I am Thou, Thou art I.**

**I am one who traded one eye for might.**

**I am the mask of thy soul that shall lead you to victory in battle.**

**I am Odin, Emperor of the Norse Pantheon!"**

The villains within the water could not help but shiver in fear, for the sheer power Odin radiated was enough to put them on edge. It, however, did not prepare them for what would happen next.

"Thunder Reign!" Joker shouts and Odin slammed his spear into the ground whilst raising his hand towards the thugs within the water. for a second, nothing happens. Then, a spear hits the body of water and lodges itself into the ground, then a strike of lightning hits the spear, and electrocutes the entire body of water, leaving the villains unconscious. There is only utter silence following that action as Joker looks towards the ship. The kids on the ship seem fine if a little rattled by what just happened, so Joker decided that they probably had the ability to get off that ship on their own. He had to go and check out what was going on.

"...I'll be going. I trust that you kids can get off the ship on your own," Joker says after a short while of silence, and heads off toward what he can only assume is some kind of central location. so that he can get a better grasp on his general location and current happenings. Only when he arrives, he is greeted by a most gruesome sight. He is followed immediately after by the three kids that got off the ship, but that doesn't make the scene any less gruesome.

A monster with black skin, muscular build, exposed brain, and a bird beak where its mouth should realistically be. It sits atop of a man whose arm has been broken, bent over his back by the monster. It sat upon his body, pinning the man down to the ground and making it impossible for him to get up.

"What do you think of him, Eraserhead?" The man who gave the speech back at the warehouse says, as he stares at the body of Eraserhead. "He's the bioengineered Anti-symbol of peace.. but you can call him Noumu." He finishes. Joker's mind immediately jumps back to that speech back at the warehouse. 

'THAT'S the Noumu?! It's strong enough to have yellow in its aura, meaning at the very least it can hold its own against Odin...' He thinks to himself, but eventually shakes his head free of these thoughts. 'No matter. Something has to be done.'

The monster squeezes Eraserhead's arm, and he screams in pain. "You have the ability to erase other's powers... That is irritating, but nothing impressive when compared to true power, you might as well be a Quirkless child." The Noumu raises Eraserhead's head and slams it against the ground. Joker still keeps a steady mind, but he knows how painful that is. One of the kids behind him, one with bright, bushlike green hair speaks.

"You.. you had the ability to defeat all of those villains in a single attack. Do you think you could fight against that?" He asks, clearly worried about his own teacher. A purple-haired midget speaks out in protest but is silenced by the girl amongst them.

"...Yes, but I'd prefer doing that without using my Persona. They don't seem to notice us just yet, so we have some time to observe." Joker replied. Soon, a purple mist-like figure appears beside the speech-giver. 'The same mist as those portals...' 

"Tomura Shigaraki. The rescue hero is out of commission, but there were students I was unable to disperse and one of them escaped the facility." The man stated with a deep voice. The Speech-giver, now identified as Tomura Shigaraki, soon begins scratching his neck with one hand, then another. Soon, it becomes very clear what emotion he's feeling. Complete and utter frustration.

"Kurogiri, You fool...if you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body..!" He continues scratching, only to then suddenly stop. "...We can't win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over, back to the title screen. Damnit... time to go home." He voices his frustration, and the kids behind Joker begin making small noises of celebration. He can vaguely hear the sound of groping, but that is silenced via the sound of...drowning?

"Oh... Before we leave, let's make sure the Symbol of peace is broken," Shigaraki turns to look at them with his red-eye, and the students freeze. "Let's break his pride." He finishes, and then dashes forward, passing Joker and placing his hand on the face of the girl behind him. The green-haired boy seems panicked by the action, but when a second passes and nothing happens, the man merely turns towards the body of Eraserhead, who had his head turned upwards, looking directly at Shigaraki.

"You are so cool, Eraserhead.." Shigaraki says before the Noumu slams his head into the pavement. At that point, Joker drew his dagger and slashed it Shigaraki, who wasn't expecting such a quick counter and thus was grazed before managing to get out of reach. The Noumu stands up and makes its way over to Shigaraki.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I have enough of an idea. There isn't a chance in hell I'm letting you do what you're planning to. Kids, get as far back as possible, I'll handle this." Joker says. The three students slowly make their way back, and that leaves Joker alone against Shigaraki and that monster he calls a Noumu.

"How strange, I don't recall seeing you with those kids at the beginning... Perhaps you're some vigilante who snuck upon us? No matter, you're annoying. Noumu, crush him." Shigaraki commanded, and the Noumu obeyed. Joker only had a split second to react, jumping upwards to avoid the Noumu's forward lunge that moved far quicker than it had any right to be. 

'What the hell? Superspeed? That is... worrying.' Joker thought before he was attacked once more by the Noumu. This time, however, he had no time to dodge and took the punch straight up. It was at that moment that he realized he probably should've pulled out Chi You for his Resist Phys attribute or even Yoshitsune for Repel, because that punch hurt a lot more than he expected. It broke numerous bones, not to mention the amount of blood and pain it caused. Joker crumpled to the ground, unable to bear the full force of that attack. 

"And you fall in one hit.. how incredibly pathetic. Noumu, kill him." Shigaraki commanded, and the Noumu picked Joker up by the Waistcoat and raised its hands to deal the killing blow.. Only it never happened.

It was at that moment that the door to U.S.J. was broken down by a large blonde man wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and blue tie, loudly declaring "NEVER FEAR. I AM HERE." With what can only be described as the angriest frown anyone has ever made. Be it luck or some other grand prospect, Joker didn't care. It gave him more than enough time to use one of his healing items (The students who could see him ended up confused by the green glow around him, then completely bewildered when they realized he was fully healed), Get out of the Noumu's grip by cutting off the part it was holding and switch to his favorite persona after getting back to a safe distance.

"COME, SATAN!" Joker shouted, his voice carrying throughout the entirety of U.S.J. And when everyone who was around (As well as those who were only just arriving) turned to look in his direction, they saw yet another scene that only had its place in mythology. Behind Joker was a large snake with the upper body of a man and 6 breasts, 6 arms, and had 6 wings with numerous silver spikes emerging from its body, as well as bone tails that were equally as long as the singular one made of its flesh. And from its mouth came a most chilling declaration.

**"I am Thou, Thou art I.**

**Sinner who knoweth the true meaning of fear yet persists till the end.**

**Sinner who refuses the forbidden apple and denies a reality most foul.**

**I shall be thy mask and aid you in bestowing divine judgment.**

**I am Satan, The Judge of All Things!"**

A wave of cold filled the area, and the villain could only look towards the form of Satan for a mere second before Joker cast the spell that killed his entire operation. For even if you have extreme regeneration, even if you are incredibly powerful... Almighty magic bows to none.

"Satan, Concentrated Black Viper!" He yelled, and the Judge moved his 6 arms and pointed them towards the direction of the Noumu, and before Shigaraki could even utter a command, A black vortex appeared below the Noumu, and the head of a snake emerged. It opened its jaws around the Noumu, and then devoured it whole, sinking back into the abyss it had came out from.

Silence from all parties permeated the facility. The students due to awe, the Heroes due to shock. Shigaraki was silent due to rage and fear. For what could he do against someone who destroyed his ultimate weapon in a single attack?

"Shit, shit, shit. SHIT! KUROGIRI, GET US OUT OF HERE, NOW!" He yelled, and Kurogiri obliged. Joker drew Tyrant Pistol and fired a shot at Shigaraki, only for the bullet to enter Kurogiri's form and hit Joker in the leg. Thus, before anyone else could stop Shigaraki, he escaped. The staff of U.A. was worried but otherwise glad that the problem had been solved. However, now there was the problem of the man wearing an elaborate costume and could summon Satan.

Realizing the situation, Joker spun around and looked at the Heroes. He quietly used one of his healing stones to fix the wound, and thus began his relationship with Class 1-A and the staff at U.A. with the following words.

"So..... I'm Joker."

-Omake-

"-AND THE FUCKING POMPOUS MAN HAD THE POWER TO SUMMON SATAN, WHAT THE HELL-"  
"Shigaraki, I know. Shigaraki, you're disintegrating my bottles."  
"-LACK VIPER?! THAT WAS THE ANTI-SYMBOL OF PEACE, HOW DID IT GET DEFEATED BY A FREAKING SNAKE-"  
"..It's been an hour, Shigaraki."


	2. Poem of Everyone's Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reintroduction to the Velvet Room.
> 
> ...Something is wrong, though.

Joker promptly passed out. Not that it was very surprising, since he was just thrust into this situation and had a fistfight with Maruki not even an hour ago. However, when he fell unconscious, he felt a familiar pull. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blue roof. The blue roof of his Velvet Room cell, to be precise. When he got off the hard bed, he was greeted by a most peculiar sight. A tall man dressed in a white suit, black underclothes, and a white mask with one corner reminiscent of a butterfly. To his side stood his ever-faithful Velvet room attendant, Lavenza. Igor was strangely missing, however. 

"..What the hell..? Why am I here? Moreover, who are you? I don't recall seeing you in the Velvet Room before." He questioned. The man stepped forward and began speaking. "I am Philemon, dweller of the space between Consciousness and Unconsciousness. In other words, I am a god created from the mind of humanity. I am the master of Igor, who has been assisting you for the past year." Philemon introduced himself. 

Joker is relieved that no violent entity tried to take over the Velvet Room again but decides to ask the important question. That being, "...Why was I in that weird reality?" 

"Straight to the point, I see. Very well, I will explain to the best of my ability. This world, not unlike your world, is barrelling towards ruin. This is due to the fact my counterpart, the Crawling Horror, ended up changing a few key details about this world, making it so that it is guaranteed to fall apart. In an attempt to stop this, I have called upon you in order to rectify this due to the fact you have experience with fighting against rigged games." Philemon stated, then opened his hand to reveal a small screen that displayed a desolate wasteland. "If this isn't rectified in time, this will be all that remains of the world. I trust that explains everything?" 

"... So, I'm here to avert ruin once again huh... Very well then. I'll do my best." Joker promised. Philemon nodded, then vanished into numerous blue butterflies that slowly dissipated after separating from one another. It was at this moment that Lavenza started talking.

"Trickster, in order to assist you in this endeavor, the Velvet Room will still be functional despite my Master's absence. As such, do not worry about your ability to fuse or regain your old Personas." A bell began to ring, signaling that it was time for him to leave. "..Farewell, Trickster. May we meet again soon."

**\--To Another World--**

When Joker woke up, he felt groggy. That wasn't anything special since it had happened numerous times before. No, what set alarm bells up in his head was the fact he felt that he was on a chair, his thief costume had vanished leaving his winter clothing and had handcuffs on him. Once his vision began to return to him, he noticed that there were three in the room with him. One was what he could safely assume a detective, one was that super buff blonde man back at whatever facility he was in, and the last was... a rat. A rat with a scar over his right eye, and was wearing a suit.

"Good, you're awake. We have some questions to ask of you. Do not be alarmed, we mean you no harm. I am Detective Tsukauchi. The two beside me are All Might and Nedzu." Tsukauchi said, and Joker felt like he was experiencing some serious Deja vu. He quickly used Third eye to get a good grasp of the people in front of him, and.... well, the detective was a bright green as expected, the man called All Might was green with various tints of yellow which was mildly surprising. The mouse called Nedzu, however, was a very vibrant shade of red. 

'....Shit, that isn't good. I should probably wait until I have a better opportunity to escape... I guess that means I'll have to answer the detective's questions. Hopefully, none of this will be particularly detrimental to me since this is a different world.'

"First, what is your name?"

"...Joker." He responded using his codename. It was basically a second identity, at that point, so he wasn't technically lying. The detective made a small face of surprise before writing it down.

"Why were you in U.S.J?"

"Accidentally stumbled upon a mass gathering of villains- That's what you call them, right? The leader made a small speech, and I was accidentally sucked into a portal which sent me all the way to that facility you call U.S.J." That answer also seemed to surprise the detective.

"Where are you from?"

"Small countryside town called Inaba, currently living in Yongen-Jaya."

Slight confusion graces Tsukauchi's face before it returns to normal. "...I see. Final question, how did you.. as you put it, stumble upon that meeting?"

"Fell into an abyss after fistfighting a man, ended up teleported to this world, and then dropped in an alleyway where the meeting was taking place." Joker said bluntly.

"I see- Wait, what." The detective is surprised. Actually, everyone in the interrogation room except Akira is surprised. What makes it even more surprising is... 

"...Everything he says is true. Including that last part." The detective says, which causes the Nedzu and All Might to turn to him. The detective doesn't know how to react to this and seems like he needs a cup of coffee. Nedzu, however, is basically jumping with excitement. 

"I see! So, you're an otherwordly visitor... Any particular reason you might think of as to why you are here?" Nedzu asks, his voice brimming with excitement. "Apparently, it's to rectify a rigged game involving this world. If the person who told me this information is telling the truth, in the near future the entire world will effectively become a desolate wasteland."

Utter silence ensues for a couple of seconds before Nedzu begins speaking, this time with far less excitement. "...I see. Since Tsukauchi hasn't said anything, what you're saying is the truth... In that case, would you mind if we strike a deal?" Tsukauchi and All Might turn their heads to Nedzu, faces clearly containing confusion. But they don't interrupt. Joker notes that down mentally.

"...What kind of deal?"

"This is debatably a little less than Legal, however, I can make you registered in the system so that nobody questions who you are as well as provide housing for you. In return, I want you to work as a Teachers' Assistant for U.A., as well as provide support for when we need it. In other words, help us teach and protect the students. There are no strings attached to this, in case you were wondering." Nedzu explains, and Joker begins to start thinking. There aren't any downsides to this deal, and he gains a lot. Plus, free housing. 

"...Very well, I accept your deal."

Nedzu seems incredibly happy. "Great! We'll be having an On-site dorm built due to the U.S.J. incident, so you'll be living with one of the two hero classes. One of our staff members will take you to the dorm, so you can wait outside for him to come. Tsukauchi, please uncuff him now." The detective, who seems to at this point given up trying to understand what is going on, complies and uncuffs Joker. Seeing as he has no reason to be here anymore, he gets up and prepares to leave the interrogation room. "By the way, what is your real name? It would make it far easier to introduce you to the students." Nedzu asks before he leaves.

"...Akira Kurusu." he says, and the door closes behind him. 

**\--To Another World--**

Once Kurusu leaves, All Might turns back to his skinny form. "Nedzu, not that I question your decision, but.. Why did you do that?"

Nedzu, miraculously taking out a tea set and begins sipping on tea. "Because I have a good feeling he's more than likely connected to the recent rise in villain activity, as well as..." He trails off at the end, but they know what he's talking about. 

"...So you feel that he might be connected to Mental Shutdowns? If that is the case, then I see why you would keep him so close to U.A.. It would give us ample time to observe him and see if he is the one behind it, and someone incredibly powerful on our side if he isn't." Tsukauchi concludes.

"Precisely. Plus, with the description of these Noumu, we can also conclude that All For One is back. Since Kurusu managed to destroy one of them in a single attack, It stands to reason that we should keep him as close as possible."

**\--To Another World--**

Akira is in his room, reading one of the novels in his collection. When he arrived at U.A., the dorms were already built. As such, he had no problems claiming one of them as his own due to prior approval from Nedzu, who was apparently the school principal. It was a Sunday, so there wasn't any work he had to do except get used to the school layout which he already did earlier this morning. As such, he was mainly just spending his time reading in the common room. That is until he heard knocking from the front door. 

"H-Hello? Anyone there? I was told that someone would be inside to open the door, so uh..." A voice came from beyond the door. It sounded awfully familiar, so Akira walked over and unlocked the door. Opening it up, he was surprised to see that it was the bushy-haired kid from U.S.J. The kid was also equally surprised since instead of a member of staff it was the same person who saved them at U.S.J.... It was at that moment he remembered that Akira saved them back in U.S.J.

"O-oh! You're the one back at U.S.J., the one that saved us!" He stuttered out his thanks. "So uh, since you're here... I'm assuming you're a staff member of U.A.?"

"...Yes, I'm the T.A. for your class. It's nice to meet you, I'm Akira Kurusu." Akira introduced himself, "And you are..?"

"Huh, so Joker is a codename of sorts.. O-oh, right. I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you!" The kid, now identified as Midoriya, introduced himself.

_**I am Thou, Thou art I... Thou has acquired a new bond.** _

_**With the birth of the Jester Arcana,** _

_**you have obtained the power that will guide the future away from Ruin.** _

_**JESTER ARCANA: RANK 1** _

Saying Akira was surprised would be an understatement. After all, he wasn't expecting a new confidant. However, gaining a new confidant is always a good thing in his books, so it was fine. Walking back over to the couch, he began reading once again.

"If you need me for anything, I'll be right over here." He says, before delving back to his book. Turns out, he never got the chance to, because soon more and more people started arriving. And almost everyone wanted his attention, so he never got a chance to sit down. He was beginning to regret agreeing to Nedzu's deal.

However, one other person stood out to him. A spiky-haired, red-eyed blonde. When Akira tried to talk to him, the only response he got was "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" before getting shoved to the side. He decided to simply ignore the blonde for now and focus on all the other students he would be working with in the future. The impression he got of them was pretty positive, with a handful of exceptions.

The next day came far quicker than expected, and thus, a formal introduction was made between Akira and the rest of the class. It went... really weirdly.

"So, due to some special circumstances, 1-A will be getting a T.A. for the foreseeable future. You've already interacted with him, but it would be preferable to get formal introductions. Kurusu, come over." The homeroom teacher of Class 1-A, Aizawa, beckoned Akira over. He obliged.

"This is your T.A., Akira Kurusu. Yes, he was the one that summoned... 'Satan' back at U.S.J., no, you may not pester him about why he was there. Any questions before we start class?"

One kid, Denki Kaminari, raised his hand. Aizawa looks like he's going to regret his actions when he asked what he wanted to ask. He was very correct. "Kurusu-sensei! Since you could summon that wicked being, what else could you summon?" 

"Well... A variety of demons, angels, and historical figures from all Myths, it would take forever to name all 300 something of them." Akira replied, before realizing what he just admitted to.

Needless to say, the class had to be forcefully calmed down by Aizawa. Once they were calmed down, however, the class was notified of the up-coming U.A. Sports festival, and as such were expected to train their hardest in order to bring their best to the table. Akira was on the side, listening to the whole speech while messing around on his phone- And then realizes that the Metanav App is on it. He clicks on it reflexively, and... It's there. The entire app is still there, including the ability to search for new palaces.

Before he could leave the app, however, Aizawa called him out of the classroom and to a hallway, leaving the students alone to ponder how they will train.

"Listen, the class will be training for the next two weeks, all for one purpose. To bring their best, as such, I will need you to help me train them to the best of their ability. Improving their quirk usage is something I can do, however, I don't have numerous eyes to keep watch of them. As such, I am expecting you to make sure they're doing what they're supposed to, instead of goofing off. Understand?"

Akira nods. "Right. The entirety of Japan will be watching this, so they can't afford to be lazy. I'll do my best to-"

The two of them get a headache almost instantly, and then... something feels off. Akira then realizes he's back in his thief outfit and runs all the way to one of the windows in the hallway. Aizawa followed him mainly in confusion, only to be shocked still. Outside is a massive palace- No, a tower. One with numerous watching eyes at the top, shining spotlights upon everything below it.

"What the hell...?" Aizawa mutters, then looks towards Joker. "Hey, Kurusu, what's going on?"

All Joker can do is show him the screen of his phone. 

_**Palace Finder:** _

_**Name: All For One** _

_**Place: Entirety of Japan** _

_**Distortion: Watch** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to make, but very annoying. I had to cut one of the planned events due to the thing being far too long.
> 
> Anyways, T.A. Akira! I have no idea how this will turn out, but the major plot beats have been planned out!
> 
> Also, Midoriya is now the Jester Arcana instead of Justice, any guesses why?
> 
> (Also, Hunger will be involved as well.)


	3. Prison Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Aizawa are within All For One's palace, but things are going to ramp up far quicker than expected.
> 
> ...Wait, what's going on with that Shadow?

Aizawa and Joker stared out the window and towards the massive tower. Upon closer inspection, it became clear there were five giant eyes shining spotlights on specific areas, with one of them shining on U.A. Aizawa turned his head to Joker in confusion and shock.

"What the hell? This tower, that App... Kurusu, what the hell is going on?!" Aizawa yelled. Joker instinctively covered his mouth, but the damage was done. A group of shadows was approaching from down the hall due to the sudden noise.

"Hide behind a wall, I'll explain everything later."

With that, he took out Tyrants Pistol and started shooting the group down. The Shadows instantly perished when shot, but there were far too many for the Pistol to kill. As such, once the Shadow group was thinned out to a manageable amount, he charged in with Paradise Lost and began to cut them down. Slicing through them like butter, the group of Shadows didn't even have enough time to get in a single strike before they were reduced to black smoke.

"So, Paradise Lost is strong enough to kill the shadows in a single hit...? That places their strength at around the same as Futaba's palace, then." Joker muttered to himself, then turned back to Aizawa, who during that period of time followed his orders. "While we're here, two key rules to keep in mind. One, call me Joker. Two, don't make any overly loud noises. I might be able to take on a small group, but if you make too much noise we'll be chased down by an army of Shadows."

"I- fine, you seem to be in your element here, but may I know what the actual hell is going on?" Aizawa once again asked, though this time much quieter.

Joker made a quick 'Follow Me' gesture and began to walk down the halls, and handed Aizawa one of his model guns. 

"First, this world is called the Metaverse, and it is created from the distorted desires of someone's heart. A Palace is the manifestation of distorted desires in an extremely concentrated form, so much so that it twists the perception of reality. Think of it like how someone views the world around them. We accidentally entered this world due to the fact that the keywords for this specific Palace were said during our conversation," He quickly shot down a stray shadow before continuing "And I had the Metanav open on my phone. That's the basic rundown, and all you really need to know right now. The more detailed bits can be explained once we have some time."

Aizawa followed Joker's lead while the two explored the area, eventually arriving at the Faculty office, where a cognitive version of Aizawa was doing... paperwork?

It had a bullet in its head not even a second later, courtesy of Aizawa.

"...Why did that thing have my appearance?"

Joker shrugged and began inspecting the office, "Cognitive versions of actual people generally only appear if the person who created the Palace has a link to that particular person. Although, that raises more questions than answers since nobody in 1-A is called All For One. The best theory I can think of is someone provided this person information about you, and that's why there is a cognitive version of you here... Ah, there it is." 

Joker took two pieces of paper out from inside the desk cognitive Aizawa, then placed it on the table. One was labeled "U.A. Map", the other was labeled "Surveillance Map". The first one was the map of U.A., only it had an added underground segment. The Surveillance Map however had numerous locations marked.

"U.A., Hosu, A forest, Kamino and... 'Overhaul's Base'?" Joker began saying out loud, "...So, these areas are the ones that are most prominent in this Palace. The tower itself seems to be located in Musutafu... This is good information. At the very least, it will help with future excursions into this place."

"...Why would you come back here?" 

Joker took out a pencil and began adding more details to the map, "Simple. Whoever has this Palace is more than likely a Villain. And if that's the case, I intend to change their Heart."

"Change their heart...?" 

Joker nodded, then went back to the map. "Yup, change their heart. Palaces are places created from distorted desires, it's only natural that they would have a Core as well. It just so happens that the core exists in the form of a Treasure. The details are a little confusing in some places, but basically, if you take the Core from the Palace and convince the Shadow to return to its other self, the person in question changes, and if they committed any crimes, they'll collapse under the weight of their own guilt and turn themselves in."

Aizawa approached Joker and looked at the map, spotting a basement floor in it. "...Strange, I don't recall U.A. having a basement."

"It's a Palace, some things are going to be different from reality. Or in other cases, it could be so detached from reality it no longer makes any sense. Trust me, a basement floor pales in comparison to a floating bank. Anyways, it seems that there's something in the basement that the shadows are supposed to guard since there are notes that specify increasing security detail on that floor specifically. Palaces don't normally do that unless there is something worth protecting. We should probably head down there once we're prepared. For now, however, we should get the hell out of here."

Joker pocketed the two maps and walked out of the office, Aizawa trailing behind him. They disposed of any shadows that came their way relatively quickly since they weren't exactly high-level enemies as Joker said before. Aizawa wasn't going to question what the hell a Level meant in this scenario, though. Soon, they made it to the front gate of U.A... There was a giant swirling portal in front of the gate.

"...What the fuck?"

"Palaces that encompass a large area generally have specific access and exit points, no matter where you enter. This is one of those points, so if we go through that portal we should just pop back into reality." Joker explained, and he approached the Portal. However, a Shadow suddenly emerged from the ground in front of the portal. Joker wouldn't have paid it much attention, however, this one was different. It wore the same uniform as the other normal Shadows, but it had lightning crackling around it. 

_"So, you're the intruders. I was wondering what unruly people would dare barge into the Mistress' domain, but it's just a Hero and a kid. No matter."_ The Shadow began to twitch, then its limbs began to melt, and it formed a swirling black puddle in the ground. Suddenly, a shape burst out from the puddle. It had red wings, had a sword, and wore a suit of chainmail armor. It was an Archangel. _"The punishment for trespassing... is death!"_

It swung its blade in the direction of the two, and numerous arrows of light formed around it. Then, they began speeding towards the two. Joker and Aizawa dodged out of the way, only being grazed by the arrows. The Archangel ended up casting Charge, however.

"Shit, that was Makougaon! Aizawa, get out of the way, I'll handle the Archangel!" Aizawa nodded, then ran for cover- Specifically a broken pillar. He knew he was out of his depth here.

The Archangel once again swung his sword, and a massive golden hand emerged from the sky. "...Shit."

It hit Joker and crushed him into the ground. Luckily, fatal damage like that in the Metaverse wasn't exactly fatal, but that was still more damage inflicted than he was expecting. Moreover, Joker was tired. He had expended a lot of energy simply dealing with the normal fodder shadows and it was beginning to catch up to him. He decided to use Third Eye quickly to check the Archangel's strength, and..

'Shit, red aura. Makougaon, God's hand, and Charge are in its skillset as well. I can NOT handle this right now, and if I try to I am most DEFINITELY going to die.'

Once again, the archangel cast another Makougaon and sent the arrows barrelling towards Joker. This time, however, Joker wasn't as lucky and was struck by a handful of them. That meant he was now in the red. He ran over to where Aizawa was.

"No good, that Shadow is far too damn strong for me to handle in my current state. We need to escape without fighting it, otherwise, we're both dead." Joker said, downing one of the medicines he still had on hand from Takemi. "I have an idea, but I need your cooperation for this to work. When I give the signal, use your scarf to force it to the ground. It'll give us a couple of seconds, meaning we'll have some time to escape. Understood?" Aizawa nodded, and Joker vaulted over the pillar.

Before the Archangel could do anything, he took out his gun and unloaded his entire clip. It stunned the Archangel, but it didn't do any damage. Not that it was supposed to.

"Now, Aizawa!" 

Before the Archangel could react, Aizawa's capture scarf came towards it and wrapped around its body. Aizawa then pulled on his scarf, sending the archangel crashing into the ground.

"Great, now let's get the hell out of here!" Joker yelled. He ran for the portal and ran through it, with Aizawa following a second later.

The Archangel slowly got up and looked towards the portal. 

_"It seems they managed to escape. That will not do. I must punish them for their crime. I must bring them to death."_

A few seconds later, the Archangel vanished. Like it was never there before.

**\--To Another World--**

"Hah..hah...hah... Okay, I think we're safe now." Akira said, sitting on the ground. "God, that hurt..."

"Well, at the very least we're back at U.A... what the hell was that back there?"

Akira shrugged. "No idea, but I'm christening them Dire Shadows. They're way too strong to be considered normal, and even Disaster Shadows aren't that hard to kill." Akira paused for a second. "...Shoot, we just left the entire class alone for... what, thirty-something minutes? What the hell did they do while we were gone?"

"Hopefully they didn't trash the classroom." That was all that Aizawa said, as he turned around to go back into the building, Akira following behind him.

"...We should probably notify Nedzu and the rest of the staff about the Palace, huh?" Akira said as they climbed up the stairway to the floor where the 1-A classroom was.

"I'll arrange for that to happen. For now, we just need to train the kids." Aizawa said, and a minute later they reached the classroom door. He opened it, and...

"....What the hell?"

Every student in the classroom turned their heads to Aizawa and Akira. And at that moment, Akira could only take in the sheer randomness of all the actions in the room.

Midoriya was hiding in a corner looking like he was questioning his sanity, Bakugo was attempting to blow up Kirishima while Kirishima just hardened to make himself immune, Kaminari was braindead, Todoroki was deadpan staring at a wall, the girls were beating the absolute hell out of Mineta while all the other boys were just straight up out cold.

"...Coffee?"

"Coffee." That was all that was said before Aizawa slammed the door shut and headed back to the Faculty office. Akira followed along, mainly because he was responsible for making Aizawas coffee. The curses that come with having Sojiro's coffee skills...

-Omake-

"It's not what it looks like!"

Mineta was a simple boy. He wanted to have some perverted fun. And since both the teacher and the T.A. were not in the room, it seemed like a perfect opportunity. He slowly got out of his chair once everyone started talking to one another, and sneaked up on one of the girls. Before he could do anything, however, he was jabbed by an earphone jack. Then, all the girls turned to face him.

"Mineta, what were you trying to do...?" One of the girls, Jirou, said in an incredibly cruel way.

Mineta gulped. "It's uh... not what it looks like?"

"...Kill him."

And thus, all the girls began beating the shit out of Mineta. Kaminari tried to rescue his brother in arms but proceeded to accidentally shock himself stupid, taking out most of the other boys in the process and hitting none of the girls.

"Hah, that was stupid." Bakugo laughed, and Kirishima began to talk with Bakugo. One thing led to another, and soon they were having a competition of "Who is manlier", which they decided should be settled on via a test of sheer determination. And that is how Bakugo began exploding Kirishima.

Midoriya just looked at the sheer chaos of what the hell was going on. He wasn't going to try to associate with any of them, not a chance in hell, but this was taking it too damn far for his tastes. So, begrudgingly, he attempted to calm down the class. 

Nobody paid him any attention, so now he was just hiding in a corner in an attempt to drown out his surroundings.

...Meanwhile, Todoroki was staring at a wall, imagining what Endeavor would look like as a frozen popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 3!
> 
> ...I will admit, this is more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter. I needed a chapter for palace exploration, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. The next chapter will be dedicated to the Sports Festival arc, so look forward to that!
> 
> ...Although, there won't be much of the Sports Festival shown due to specific plot reasons... eheheh...
> 
> (I wonder where that Archangel went...hm...)


End file.
